isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Rem Galleu
Rem Galleu is one of the female protagonists of the series. She is a Pantherian who became an invoker and had no choice but to become an adventurer and continue to demonstrate its strength, saying to aim to exterminate the Demon King Krebskrem. It is later revealed that the soul of Krebskulm is sealed in her body and in case she dies the soul will be released. Appearance She is a short Pantherian girl with long black hair that grew down all the way to her waist. Her ears and tail are both equally a beautiful black color that is rare even among Pantherians. Her cat-like, almond-shaped green eyes and spruce eyebrows seem expressionless like a doll and made one feel the strength of her volition. She has a slender body type. From her sides that had her ribs lightly showing to her toned arms and legs, her body has no uselessness in it. Her clothes were a vest that went to her chest, had shoulder pads attached, and was hanging from a jacket, and a wide leather belt coiled above her waist. It had a great number of pockets attached. She wore a skirt of layered cloth around her waist and skin-tight short shorts/spats underneath the skirt. Personality She is really uncomfortable concerning her small chest, as it's not only rare for a Pantherian but also she sees it as a huge disadvantage in trying to win Diablo's affections. She doesn't object very convincingly when Shera plays with her body, and she blushes when Diablo has her share Alicia's bed until such time as Rem gets accustomed to the idea of sharing a living space with Krebskrum. Despite devoting her entire life to destroying Krebskrum's soul, when she gives birth to Krebskrum, she's among the first people to come to Krebskrum's aid, and save the little girl's life. Rem is understandably quite confused and conflicted over this. While she does like shows of affection, she easily gets wildly flustered when such affection is even remotely public. Further, whenever she catches Shera in anything remotely erotic with Diablo, she gets quite angry, both because she thinks it's inappropriate and because she feels left out. Later on, she starts to, instead of getting jealous that she's being left out, will insert herself into and mimic whatever it is Shera is doing. She's pleasant and cordial with just about everyone she meets, it's only those to whom she gets close that see her honestly snark, quarrel, and pout. Background She was born in the Gad family of Caliture City and as the vessel of Demon Lord Krebskulm's soul, inheriting from her mother. At some point in her life, she left her family, became a Summoner and met Celestine Baudelaire of the Mage's Association. Celestine wanted Rem to be part of the Magician's Society in order to keep her safe and prevent the revival of Demon King Krebskulm in the event of her death. Rem refused and became an adventurer to find a way to defeat Krebskulm's soul on her own. After gaining a number of Summoned Beasts, Rem decided the best way to defeat a Demon Lord is a Demon Lord and decided to summon one from another world. In Starfall Tower, she came to summon a Demon Lord and met an elf who also wanted to summon a Demon Lord. They both did the summoning ritual at the same time and summoned Diablo. Plot Volume 1 Rem Galleu and Shera L. Greenwood do a summoning ritual to summon a Demon Lord. They try to enslave him but they accidentally end up being enslaved. Abilities As a Pantherian, she possesses super-fast movements and strong offensive ability. She possesses the magical attribute of "Earth" and is about level 40 as a Summoner Magician. She has 7 Summons. In Volume 8, she also trained as a Warrior. Equipment * Iron Tekkou: Hand covers furnished with claws. * A wide leather belt with a great number of pockets * Engagement Ring: In Cross Reverie, it was used to show players who are couples. Diablo originally obtained it from the couples' event in Cross Reverie alongside a second account in order to participate. In the other world, it allows couples of different races to conceive a child with each other. * 《Layer of Secret Stone》: A SSR full body armor, it has high Physical Defense and Magic Resistance and has the effect of Increase Speed. It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. * 《Wild Animal's Ring》: A ring that strengthens Summons. MP consumption is increased by 30%, Summon's offense and defense are doubled. It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. * 《Magic Hands of the Beast》: Gauntlets that Increase Speed. They also increase damage against beasts (wild animals, Demonic Beasts, Summons, etc.). It was given to Rem by Diablo in Volume 5. Summons 《Shadow Snake》.jpg|《Shadow Snake》retains Galluk moves Isekai Maou 11 08.jpg|《Aslau》 《Stone Man》.png|《Stone Man》 * 《Shadow Snake》: A level 20 summoned beast; A black serpent with an overall length of about five meters. Its special ability is 《Restrain》--if the opponent is a standard person of the Races, it was able to restrain their movements for about five seconds. * 《Aslau》: A level 40 summoned beast; a gigantic and tenacious bull possessing three horns. Its special ability is 《Assault》, and it had an offensive ability that rivaled that of the level 40 Warrior's 《Sword's Might》. * 《Stone Man》: A gigantic stone statue. * 《Iron Gorilla》: One of her more recent summoned beast. * 《Rock Wan》: A level 25 Earth attribute wolf. * 《Dragonfly》: A level 20 Wind attribute giant dragonfly. * 《Sabre Tiger》: A tiger possessing sword-like fangs. It was a new Summoned Beast that she acquired in Zircon Tower City. * 《Iron Golem》: Used in Volume 11 against Gewalt. Martial Arts(Possessed by Krebskulm tooth) *'《Kikouha (Radiance Light Wave)》': A gigantic bullet of light flew out from her palm. A gigantic bullet of light flew out from her palm, strong enough to smash 《Fafnir》 head in a single blow. *'《Rasensou (Helix Spear)》': Concentrated SP into it so much that it was dense enough to see it. The enormous amount of SP not only took the shape of a lance on her right fist, it also covered her entire body. Strong enough to eliminate 《Ifrit》 in a single blow. Relationships Companions Shera L. Greenwood She is the elf that Rem met on Starfall Tower. Since they summoned Diablo, they often argue who summoned him. Diablo He is the Demon Lord she summoned hoping to help her defeat Demon Lord Krebskulm's soul inside of her. Other Companions Horn Rose Fallen Krebskulm Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Pantherian Category:Married